Native Civilization/Stealth Missions
Covert operations: high risk, high reward. This is a list of stealth missions available when your have Native Civilizations on your world. This list is only available after you have made first contact. Not all missions are available at all times. Sometimes your Familiarity or Happiness score with that particular village isn't right. The mission will show up when the prerequisites are met. Visit this page to see those prerequisites, and see how success chances are calculated for each mission: :Main article: Native Civilization/Mission Chance of Success Reconnaissance Proper scientific study requires observation without interference. Using high-altitude cameras, insect-sized drones, and a variety of stealth technologies, we can further our understanding of the culture of village without interacting with the villagers at all. Success: Secretly Observe Village, +5% Familiarity Failure: -5% Happiness Alien Abduction Before we can understand these beings, we have to study them. We should secretly abduct one of the villagers and bring them in for a full battery of tests. Success: Secretly Observe Village, -1 village population, +10% Familiarity Failure: -20% Happiness The Pen is Mightier Leaders can be overthrown and armies can be defeated, but ideas are bulletproof. We should begin a propaganda campaign among the citizens of village to promote a more positive attitude toward their human neighbors. Success: +5 Happiness, +2% Familiarity Failure: -10% Happiness Inside Perspective No one understands the locals more than one of their own. We should pay a villager to keep us in the loop, reporting on all the goings-on in the village and helping us better understand its workings. Success: Secretly Observe Village, +10% Familiarity Failure: -10% Happiness False Flag Operation Why confront the natives ourselves, when we can pit them against each other? We should stage an attack on 1, but make it look like the work of natives from 2. If it works, both villages will be weakened and easier to control. Success: - number 1 population, - number 2 population, +2% Familiarity Failure: -20% Happiness, -10% Global Happiness, -10 Human population. A large number of population from both villages die if you are successful. If you are not successful only a small number of humans die. Word from On High These villagers are a religious bunch. What could possibly make them more willing to work with us than a divine message of blessing from their Creator? The fact that it's a holographic projection can just go unmentioned. Success: +40% Happiness, +2% Familiarity Failure: -20% Happiness, -5 Human population A Knife in the Dark Prerequisite: (?) At the end of the day, some leaders simply cannot be reasoned with. We should send an assassin to village, with orders to kill a local leader and ensure the ascension of a more cooperative replacement. Success: +20% Happiness, +2% Familiarity Failure: -40% Happiness, -number Human Population It Belongs in a Museum village is home to many artifacts that the archaeological community would consider absolutely priceless. We should liberate some of these items from their owners, to study and preserve them in a way that the villagers never could. Success: +1 Culture Point, +2% Familiarity Failure: -20% Happiness, -3 Human Population Sabotage Prerequisite: The Shield It was a mistake to build a protective dome over village but at this point we can hardly remove without the locals noticing. But, if some critical system was damaged or the structural integrity were to fail, the dome would have to come down and we would be completely blameless, at least as far as the locals are concerned. Success: Removes Protective Dome, +2% Familiarity Failure: -10% Happiness, -5% Global Happiness, -10 Human Population Death on the Wind Prerequisite: Village doesn't suffer from Plague yet. You can't have multiple plagues in a single village. These natives have plenty of experience with disease, but zero understanding of targeted bioweapons and genetic engineering. If we were to release a plague among the natives of village, we could begin to gradually reduce their population over time without taking any of the blame ourselves! Success: Adds Plague, +2% Familiarity Failure: -10% Happiness, -10% Global Happiness, -10% Human Population Tainted Water Open conflict risks loss of human life, but if we were to secretly poison a local water source, the entire village would either die or be forced to relocate. We can hardly be blamed for such an unfortunate natural disaster, can we? Success: all village population dies, +2% Familiarity Failure: -20% Happiness, -20% Global Happiness, -3 Human Population. Category:Native Civilization Category:Missions Category:Content